What I Really Need
by Karmara
Summary: Después de 10 años en los que Bonnibel no sabia nada sobre su amiga de la infancia, Marceline, las dos se ven en la 'necesidad' de vivir juntas. Bonnibel intenta dedicarse a sus estudios, mientras que Marceline se dedica a molestar a la pequeña pelirosa. (mal summary, lo se, pero denle una oportunidad a mi primer fanfic - )
1. Capitulo 1: Un Pastelazo en la Cara

**LO QUE REALMENTE NECESITO**

_**Prologo**_

Cumplimiento es una de las palabras que describen perfectamente a Bonnibel, por eso cuando quedaba a una hora especifica con alguien y esta persona no cumplía, lo mejor era temblar ante la chica de rosados cabellos; sin embargo este no era el caso debido que la persona que estaba tardando era nada mas y nada menos que Gumball, su hermano mayor al cual respetaba y no se atrevía a reprocharle nada.

Sucede que el día anterior Gumball le había dicho a Bonnibel que la llamaría después de que ella acabara sus clases en el colegio ya que tenia un aviso importante que hacerle motivo por el cual, ese día, Bonnibel había salido mas rápido de lo habitual de su colegio, dejando a un lado las conversaciones con sus amigos, incluso cuando Lumpy, una de sus amigas mas cercanas, intento detenerla para invitarla a ir de compras pues según ella ''su fabuloso cuerpo necesitaba que lo adornara algo igual de fabuloso que ella'', pero obviamente Bonnibel se negó amablemente y se dirigió al metro para ir directamente a su apartamento.

Sin embargo todo su esfuerzo había sido inútil, se supone que los martes llegaba su apartamento tipo 13:00 o por mucho 13:30, hoy por ejemplo había llegado a las 13:10 pero ya eran las 14:07 y su hermano aun no daba señales de vida, razón por la que estaba ligeramente molesta así que prefirió darse un baño rápido, pero antes de que siquiera se parara del sofá en el que había estado acostada mirando fijamente el teléfono de su apartamento por los últimos 5 minutos, el teléfono empezó a timbrar, lo tomo rápidamente y contesto.

— Entiendo que estés molesta, pero todo seria más fácil si te compraras un maldito celular —se escucho al otro lado de la linea la voz de su hermano, cosa que hizo sonreír levemente a Bonnibel.

— Lo lamento, pero sabes que no me llevo bien con las nuevas tecnologías.

Y era verdad, Bonnibel tenia en su apartamento lo mas básico y necesario de tecnología y electrodomésticos los cuales utilizaba de vez en cuando, a excepción de su amado portátil que su tío-abuelo Gumbald le había regalado cuando ella cumplió 15.

— Si, lo se, pero si tuvieras uno te habría llamado a cualquier momento del día y asunto arreglado —Bonnibel suspiro pesadamente con la intención de dejar la pequeña discusión allí, cosa que el chico a la otra linea entendió—. Como sea, tengo razones para sustentar mi demora pero supongo que no te interesan, así que vamos al grano —dicho esto la pelirosa se acomodo en el sofá presintiendo que seria una larga conversación—. El tío Gumbald me escribió ayer pidiéndome un favor el cual acepte, pero creo que debí haber pedido tu opinión antes de confirmarle nada, pero supuse que no te negarías sin embargo lo justo seria hablarte sobre aquello. ¿recuerdas a Marceline, la sobrina de Simon? —pregunto capciosamente el pelirosa a lo cual Bonnibel no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Claro que la recuerdo.

¿Y como no hacerlo?, Marceline era amiga de la infancia de ambos hermanos. Cuando eran pequeños, cada vez que Simon y Betty llevaban a su sobrina a la casa de los Bubblegum, los pequeños jugaban mientras que los grandes hacían cosas de adultos. A pesar de que Marceline fuese un par de años mayor que los hermanos, siempre jugaba con ellos. Sin embargo después del séptimo cumpleaños de la pelirosa, Marceline fue a casa de su padre Hunson Abadeer, debido a la muerte de la madre de Marceline, pero ella nunca regreso con sus tíos. Lo ultimo que Bonnibel había escuchado sobre Marceline era que había ganado una beca para ir a estudiar en Londres o en Alemania, no lo recordaba muy bien. Pero ahora, casi 10 años después, sabría algo de quien en el pasado fue su ejemplo a seguir

— ¿Qué sucede con ella?.

— Ya ha regresado de Londres y Simon le ha pedido a nuestro tío si la podría tener un par de meses en su casa mientras Marceline se ocupaba de algunos asuntos sobre papeleo y todo eso, pero ya sabes que nuestro tío vive de viaje en viaje y de hotel en hotel y pues obviamente no la puede tener con el, luego pensó en mi, pero ella no puede vivir en mi habitación con otras tres personas —dijo algo obvio a lo cual Bonnibel rió un poco, Gumball ha estado viviendo en su campus universitario por el último año—. Y pues luego pensó en ti y en el ''considerablemente gran apartamento para una sola persona'' en el que vives, y finalmente le dije que no habría problema en que viviera contigo, aunque se que debí pedir tu opinión antes que nada, pero supuse que aceptarías, así que… ¿qué dices?

— No tengo problema alguno.

— Me alegro, la verdad en parte acepte porque me gustaría que alguien estuviese allí para cuidarte.

— Yo me puedo cuidar sola —dijo pesada recordando la típica discusión de que ''es peligroso que vivas sola'' o el escanda que formo Gumball cuando se fue a la universidad y la dejo '' sola e indefensa''—… pero gracias, por pensar pensar en eso. Tengo una pregunta ¿por qué Marceline no podía ir a vivir con sus tíos de nuevo o con su padre?.

— Bueno, Simon no quiere que Marceline viva con su padre, dice que ellos dos llevan una muy mala relación y quería que Marceline estuviera bien, y respecto a vivir con ellos… Betty murió hace dos años y desde entonces Simon vive en una pequeña rivera que esta bastante lejos de la ciudad, y allí Marceline no se podría encargar de su papeleo y todo eso, ademas ella se negó rotundamente a vivir con el.

— Oh, ya veo… —respondió desanimadamente Bonnibel, se imagino lo triste que debió haber estado Marceline con la muerte de Betty, ella había crecido con sus dos tíos y les tenia bastante cariño.

— Si… y pues eso es todo hermanita, me gustaría quedarme a hablar contigo pero los minutos a un fijo de larga distancia me salen muy caros, sigo diciendo que te compres ese maldito celular… Por cierto, Marceline llegara mañana o pasado mañana, no lo recuerdo muy bien, te pasaría su numero para que la localices pronto, pero es verdad que no tienes un celul—

— Ya déjalo Gumball, ya entendí —lo interrumpió un poco alterada antes de despedirse y dejar el teléfono en su sitio

Bonnibel se quedo un momento pensando en si seria adecuado o no recibir a Marceline con algún tipo de regalo ¿pero _qu__é_?. Después de pensarlo un rato decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y prefirió ir a tomar ese baño que su hermano interrumpió, después de aquello preparo su cena y la comió mientras se entretenía con un programa sobre el origen de las especies para finalmente ir a dormir.

'' _Tal vez sea bueno darle la bienvenida con un pastel '' _ fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer profunda.

—

**Hola gente. Puede que lo que estoy a punto de decir suene repetitivo y todo eso, pero no pierdo nada con hacerlo. Pero antes de empezar quiero decir que el capitulo 1 esta después de este pequeño mensaje, así que si quieren pueden saltarse este mensaje que esta en negrilla, y continuar con la historia. Bien, este es mi primer fic, así que perdón por los argumentos y la narración que están un poco cutres aún cuando me he esforzado dos noches (sin mentir) haciendo que esto no se vea de tan ''primeriza'', en todo caso, con la intención de que les sea agradable leerlo, me he asegurado que la ortografía sea correcta, pues se lo feo que es leer una ''q'' o una ''k'' en lugar de un ''que'', o lo espantoso que es que la gente no respete los signos de puntuación (a lo mejor soy la única que se preocupa por eso xD, pero aún así el texto se ve mas presentable), pero en fin, al ser mi primer fic me gustaría saber lo que opinan al respecto y cualquier critica es recibida. Sin más que decir me despido esperando que sea de su agrado ^-^.**

—

**LO QUE REALMENTE NECESITO**

_**Capitulo I: Debí recibirte con un pastelazo… en la cara.**_

Un día más y la misma rutina para todos los estudiantes de ultimo año en aquel colegio. Algunos prestaban atención a su clase, otros habían perdido la batalla y descansaban plácidamente sobre su puesto, otros tantos esperaban el momento en el que la maestra diera la orden de salida para finalmente dirigirse a sus casas, entre este grupo se encontraba nuestra pelirosa que aunque no fuera una de esas que esperaban impacientemente la campana de salida, hoy más que nunca deseaba llegar a casa para prepara la bienvenida de Marceline. Ademas debía ir a comprar el dichoso pastel que la había hecho dudar todo el día. Bonnibel estaba impaciente, tamborileando sus finos dedos sobre su escritorio, cosa que Fionna, una de sus rubias amigas, alcanzo a notar y justo antes de que pudiera susurrarle _'' ¿te sucede algo?'' _el aclamado timbre sonó haciendo que la pelirosa retrocediera pesadamente su silla hacia atrás pudiendo pararse y tomar sus cosas para empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¡Hey tu pelirosa!, detente ahora mismo —grito la rubia señalando con su dedo a su amiga quien paro en seco haciendo que la rubia se adelantara hasta donde estaba ella—. ¿Por qué tan afanada?, ya llevas dos días saliendo a toda maquina de aquí, entiendo que otros los hagan pero tu hasta prefieres quedarte aclarando dudas con los maestros, ¿sucede algo?.

— No esta pasando nada en especial —respondió esta a su amiga mientras ambas aceleraban el paso guiadas por la pelirosa- es solo que ayer mi hermano me llamaría para algo importante y debía llegar rápido a casa.

— Ya veo, y supongo que esa llamada esta relacionada con el hecho de que casi derribas la puerta antes de salir ¿no?.

— Por supuesto —respondió Fionna sonriendo—. ¿Tienes algún problema con que Finn nos acompañe? —pregunto la rubia mirando por encima del hombro de Bonnibel mientras le hacia señales a Finn de que se detuviera.

— No, no importa

Finn es el hermano o mejor dicho el gemelo de Fionna, es rubio, al igual que su hermana, de tez blanca, al igual que su hermana, y tiene los ojos azules… igual que su hermana, la mayoría lo reconoce por ser bastante atlético ademas de que casi siempre esta acompañado por Jake, su mejor amigo, aunque esta no era la ocasión. Bonnibel y Finn habían tenido una ''relación'' cuando ella tenia 13, incluso se habían llegado a besar, pero Bonnibel decidió dejarlo porque no quería vivir las complicaciones de una relación a su corta edad. Sin embargo Finn estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y aunque Bonnibel lo sabia, lo seguía tratando como su amigo, no quería perder su amistad.

Después de que los tres tomaran el metro, se bajaron en la parada anterior a la estación que quedaba junto al apartamento de Bonnibel; caminaron unas cuadras hasta llegar a la Pastelería de Tronquitos donde esperaron un poco en la fila hasta que llegara su turno, pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando vieron que las estanterías estaban vacías debido ha que Tronquitos ya había vendido todo, solo le quedaban galletas y pequeños pasabocas.

— ¿Estas segura de que no te queda algo? —pregunto alterada la pelirosa apoyado pesadamente su cuerpo en uno de los exhibidores para quedar mas cerca de Tronquitos, quien tímidamente giraba su cabeza hacia los lados—. ¡Cualquier cosa! no lo se, una tarta, un pie, no importa.

— L-lo siento Bonnibel, se lo han llevado todo —respondió un poco asustada la aludida mientras Bonnibel retrocedía unos pasos y miraba decepcionada a su amiga— … si quieres te preparo algo rápido, aunque esto siempre se demora.

— ¡¿Puedes hacer eso?! —grito una eufórica Bonnibel mientras se apoyaba nuevamente en el exhibidor—. ¿Cuanto crees que te demores?

— Si te hago una torta básica podría demorarme 40 minutos, tal vez.

— Puedo esperar —dicho esto Tronquitos aprovecho y siguió al fondo de su negocio para empezar con la torta

— ¿Estas segura?, ya van a ser las 13:30, y aparentemente comenzara a llover —aviso la rubia dandole un codazo a su hermano para que la apoyara.

— ¿Eh?… ¡Oh, es verdad!, no querrás que la lluvia te alcance —dijo el rubio sobando su brazo con cautela.

— No importa, dudo que llueva, o al menos eso dijo el chico del clima esta mañana.

— Pero podríamos ir a otra pastelería —sugirió Finn.

— La pastelería mas cerca queda 2 estaciones atrás, estaría llegando mucho mas tarde.

— Por cierto, ¿a que horas llega tu prima? —pregunto Fionna sentándose y dandose por vencida. Muy pocas veces podía convencer a Bonnibel.

— No es mi prima, es una amiga —respondió Bonnibel sentándose al lado de Fionna seguida de Finn—. Y la verdad no lo se, Gumball no me dijo, y no tengo su número.

— Ni siquiera tienes mi número —bromeo Fionna, empezando una larga discusión sobre las ventajas de que Bonnibel comprara un celular, apoyada por Finn quien había sacado su celular para mostrarle la cantidad de juegos que podría descargar y todo eso…

Después de dicha discusión Bonnibel quedo dormida en el hombro de su amigo, cosa que Fionna aprovecho para sacarle una foto con su celular y empezar a jugar con el Photoshop, deformando la cara de su amiga, otra ''ventaja'' que Bonnibel desaprovechaba.

Los minutos pasaron y a pesar de todo oscuro pronostico, no había llovido cosa que favorecía a Bonnibel quien estaba pagándole a Tronquitos por haberle hecho la torta, y después de unos segundos los tres jóvenes salieron de la pastelería un poco agotados y empezaron a caminar. en una de las esquinas, lo gemelos se despidieron de Bonnibel y voltearon a la derecha camino al metro, mientras que la pelirosa aceleraba el paso para llegar a su apartamento antes de que fueran las 17:00. Mientras caminaba pensaba en Marceline y en todo lo que podrían hablar, ella le contaría sobre su estadía en Londres mientras que Bonnibel le hablaría sobre Gumball o sobre su tío, o sobre cualquier cosa; lo único que quería era adelantar esos 10 años en los que no había sabido nada sobre su amiga.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, la pelirosa había llegado finalmente a su apartamento, saludo a algunos de sus vecinos y cuando llego a su puerta pudo notar que el cerrojo no estaba asegurado, cosa que la preocupo en parte pero lo dejo pasar, tal vez esta mañana se la había pasado por alto asegurarlo. Entro plácidamente, dejo su bolso en uno de los muebles y se sentó en el mismo sofá del día anterior, en sus manos tenia el famoso pastel que la había estresado tanto el día de hoy, y ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera lo había visto. Decidió darle una pequeña mirada antes de ir a dejarlo en el refrigerador.

— Bonnie…—dijeron al oído de la pelirosa haciendo que esta se estremecerá, se parara y se duela la vuelta rápidamente haciendo que el pastel volara de sus manos y cayera a un lado de la pequeña mesa que estaba delante suyo—. Vaya… no pensé que te emocionara tanto el verme.

— ¿Marceline… —pregunto incrédula la chica de ojos azules al ver quien estaba al frente de ella, se parecía a Marceline … o bueno, al menos su rostro se parecía bastante al recuerdo que tenia de ella, sin embargo se veía un poco diferente, su cabello era largo y alborotado, a diferencia de cuando era pequeña que apenas caía en sus hombros, vestía una camisa a esqueleto color gris que dejaba ver un par de tatuajes en sus brazos, un pantalón negro con rotos en las rodillas y unas desgastadas botas rojas. No la recordaba así de ¿salvaje?— … eres tu?

— Es lo más probable, si —contesto ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— Pero te ves … diferente.

— ¿A si? —la chica rodeo el sofá que las separara para tener una mejor vista de Bonnibel—. ¿Diferente bien, o diferente como ''¡Oh por Glob! ¿pero qué fue lo que se hizo?'' ? —bromeó la otra chica imitando exageradamente lo ultimo.

— Pues… no lo se, diferente ¿normal? —dudó la pelirosa sobre si '' _normal ''_ era la palabra correcta para describir la nueva apariencia de la otra chica.

— Diferente normal…—pensó un rato—. Ñee, podría ser peor —Marceline camino unos pasos hacia Bonnibel—. Tu también te ves diferente… te vez más sexy —soltó la mayor acortando cada vez más la distancia de la pelirosa, quien tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de la otra y al darse cuentea que la otra se acortaba más y más su espacio personal, decidió mirar a los lados para buscar una razonable escapatoria, y por suerte la había encontrado.

— Oh no —se acurrucó al lado de la torta que se había estampado junto con la mesa—. Se ha estropeado

Marceline, quien se había quedado parada un rato en el mismo lugar se sentó en el suelo junto con la pelirosa.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? —preguntó ella poniendo parte de su peso en su brazo derecho que estaba en el suelo.

— No es nada —aseguró la pelirosa levantando su mirada, encontrandose con los ojos de Marceline quien la miraba fijamente. Apartó la mirada de inmediato—. Es solo una torta que he comprado para recibirte y todo eso, pero ahora esta toda revuelta.

— ¿Has comprado una torta para mi?… Gracias, pero no debiste.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —¿de verdad?, después de todo lo que lucho por esta tarta, esa era la respuesta que obtenía, ¿en qué momento Marceline se había vuelto tan _''pesada'' _.

— No merezco nada que de lo que me quieras dar —respondió algo fría.

— Da igual, lo voy a tirar —estaba a punto de ponerse de pie con la bolsa en la mano pero Marceline la detuvo tomado su mano y halandola de nuevo al suelo. Bonnibel se sorprendió soltando una especie de gemido en forma de pregunta.

— No es necesario —aseguró la pelinegra arrebatando la bolsa de las manos de Bonnibel y empezando a comer.

— ¿Estas segura?, si tienes hambre te puedo preparar cualquier otra cosa —sugirió ella sentándose en el sofá que estaba detrás de ella segura de Marceline quien comía directamente de la bolsa, pero de una manera no repugnante.

— Completamente segura.

— Bien… —fue lo ultimo que hizo antes de que Marceline encendiera la televisión haciendo que la habitación se llenara de las voces de X película que mostraban en la tele. Sin embargo un silencio un tanto incomodo se había formado entre ellas, esta no era la manera en la que Bonnibel se imagino las cosas.

— Has demorado mucho en llegar ¿qué estabas haciendo? —pregunto Marceline con un tono un tanto serio sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

— Ya te lo dije, estaba comprando la torta —afirmo esta, cruzando sus pies sobre el sofá.

— Se supone que llegas aquí a las 13:00 ¿no? —Bonnibel afirmo con la cabeza—. Pero hoy llegaste a las 17:00… ¿a que clase de pastelería fuiste? —bromeó Marceline subiendo sus pies en la pequeña mesa que tenia en frente.

— Ocurrieron una serie de problemas con esa torta —respondió al tiempo que retiraba los pies de Marceline de la mesa, la otra no puso problema—. Por cierto, ¿Cómo entraste aquí sin tener las llaves?

— Forcé la cerradura —contestó ella de la manera más tranquila sin darle importancia a la penetrante mirada de Bonnibel con una expresión de _''¿hablas enserio?'', _pero en vista de que Marceline no respondería a su mirada decidió hacerle otra pregunta.

— ¿Y qué hiciste mientras llegaba?

— Comí algo, me di un baño, entre a tu habitación, llame a tu hermano para decirle que ya había llegado, el pregunto por ti, le dije que no habías llegado y desde entonces me ha estado llamando cada dos por tres a preguntarme si ya has llegado —volvió a subir los pies en la mesita—. Por cierto, se acabaron las pizzas congeladas.

— ¡Estas de coña, Marceline! —grito exasperada parándose del sofá mirando a la otra chica quien ni se inmutaba a quitarle la mirada a la pantalla, se había atrevido a entrar en su habitación, y de hacerla quedar mal frente a su hermano.

— Glob, cuida esa boquita Bonnie.

— No le puedes decir eso a mi hermano, ya te habrás dado cuenta como es el… —al darse cuenta que no obtendría una respuesta de Marceline, volvió a tomar sus pies y los bajo de la mesa pero esta vez bastante enojada—. ¡MARCELINE!

— Ya calmate, princesa —se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta que su celular vibraba—. Toma, tu hermano —dijo estirando su brazo con el celular en su mano para que Bonnibel lo tomara, cosa que hizo pero con pesadez.

Camino hacia la cocina para poder hablar con su hermano.

— ¿Marceline? —habló el chico al otro lado de la linea.

— No, soy Bonnibel

— ¡BONNIBEL! ¿donde te habías metido?, ¿acaso acabas de llegar a casa?, ¿te ha pasado algo?—preguntaba un tanto nervioso el chico.

— Calma Gumball, tan solo me entretuve camino a casa, eso es todo —aseguro una exasperada Bonnibel mientras abría las alacenas de su cocina en busca de cualquier cosa para comer. Cereal estaría bien.

— ¿Te entretuviste en el camino? ¡¿Una hora?!… —suspiró el chico para poder calmarse—. Mira hermanita, no quiero ser el típico hermano sobre protector, pero me preocupa con quien puedas estar o que clase de errores cometes… —ante lo ultimo Bonnibel dejo de prestar atención al otro chico en la linea. Siempre era la misma charla sobre ella y lo inocente que era, prácticamente ya se sabia el discurso de memoria, ¿para qué escucharlo otra vez?, en vez de eso tomo un tazón y la caja de cereal inclinando un poco para que las hojuelas sabor a fresas salieran, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron un par de estas hojuelas, incluso podría contarlas con los dedos de sus manos; le pareció extraño que estuviese vacía, pues esta misma mañana había comido lo suficiente como para que la caja estuviera un poco más abajo de la mitad _'' a lo mejor fue Marceline''_ pensó. Lo mejor seria comer otra cosa, se acerco al congelador, abrió la pequeña puerta y de allí saco un balde de lo que parecía ser helado, en el proceso se aseguro que lo que Marceline había dicho sobre las pizzas congeladas era cierto, y así era; respecto al helado, este también estaba considerablemente vacio _'' Marceline…'' _pensó una ya enojada Bonnibel—. … por eso me alegra que Marceline este allí para que cuide de ti, creo que hablare directamente con ella para que me haga ese favor, ¿tienes algún problema?… ¿estas allí? ¿Bonnibel?

— ¿eh?… —contesto Bonnibel saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Si, todo esta bien.

— Perfecto, sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti, eres mi pequeña…

— Hermanita, lo se —completó la pelirosa tomando la caja de cereal y saliendo de la cocina—. Ahora tengo que hacer mis deberes, hablados luego Gumball —terminó con la llamada y camino hacia el sofá en donde estaba Marceline quien aparto la vista del televisor para ver a una enojada Bonnibel que estaba delante de ella con una desafiante mirada—. ¡Has acabado con mi cocina! —grito la chica con la caja de cereales boca abajo en una de sus manos.

— Glob, deja de gritar —regresó su vista a la pantalla.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? —preguntó al tiempo que apagaba el televisor—. ¿Acaso eres una muerta de hambre?

Marceline hizo un pequeño puchero y le dirigió una mirada seria a la pelirosa, enseguida suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

— Si el problema es la comida —se puso de pie—. Si quieres mañana mismo te compro toda la comida que quieras, y ya esta —alzó sus brazos para empezar a estirarse.

— No, el problema no es la comida —gruñó—. El problema eres tu —contesto de forma tajante, Marceline abrió sus ojos mirándola fijamente, sus brazos aún estaban sobre su cabeza — No puedes llegar a casas ajenas, forzar la cerradura y entrar como Pedro por su casa, comer todo lo que quieras y entrar a mi habitación como si nada —afirmó al tiempo que arrojaba la caja al suelo—. ¡ESTA NO ES TU CASA!

La mayor tenia un limite, y la pelirosa lo había pasado. A decir verdad ya había aguantado bastante de los chillidos de otras personas, como para venir a aguantar las quejas de Bonnibel. Sin embargo no quería hacer de esto una guerra, así que opto por dejar las cosas como estaban, darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el pasillo.

— ¡Marceline!… —gritó la menor adelantándosele unos pasos a la otra chica—. No puedes hacer lo que quieras y salirte con las tu-

— Ya basta —interrumpió Marceline tomando las muñecas de Bonnibel quien las acerco a su pecho intentando zafare del agarre de la mayor, alzó su rostro para encontrarse con la aterradora mirada de Marceline—. Primero, en la vida me vuelves a llamar muerta de hambre, ¿de acuerdo? —el agarre de Marceline cada vez era más fuerte, haciendo que Bonnibel la mirara suplicante—. Y segundo, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero a partir de hoy esta también será mi casa y mas vale que te acostumbre, por que te aseguro que planeo quedarme aquí un largo, laaargo tiempo, ¿estas escuchando, princesita? —Bonnibel intento responder, pero sus palabras nunca llegaron, estaba aterrada y su mirada pedía ser liberada, cosa que Marceline se dio cuenta. De un momento a otro Marceline la soltó y dirigió si rostro al suelo—. Lo lamento, es solo que… —se detuvo, levanto su rostro al techo seguido de sus manos que se dedicaron refregar sus ojos—. Estoy agotada, me iré a dormir —dicho esto siguió caminando hacia el pasillo dejando a Bonnibel en la misma posición de hace unos segundos.

La pelirosa se tomo su tiempo para analizar todo lo que había ocurrido hace un momento. ¿Acaso la llegada de su amiga de la infancia que la había tenido emocionada todo el día había fracasado a pesar de todo lo que Bonnibel se había esforzado para que fuera perfecto, como tenerle su habitación lista o recibirla con un pastel? ¿o es que desde un principio estaba destinado que todo fuera un fracaso? No lo sabia y no lo quería averiguar, en cualquier caso para evitar más dolores de cabeza decidió hacer sus deberes, limpiar todo el espectáculo de hace un rato y finalmente ir a dormir.

'' _A lo mejor ella halla tenido la razón, no se merecía ese pastel'' —_pensó para si misma aquella pelirosa.

**Hola de nuevo, entiendo que ya me había despedido arriba, pero quería aclarar algunas cosas sobre el fic, así que…**

**No tengo un final claro para el fic, as****í que me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren que terminen juntas o no (supongo que lo mas probable es que quieran que queden juntas, pero tal vez la opinión cambie a medida que avanza la historia, así que lo del final será algo que les pregunte constantemente) **

**Se supone que Bonnibel y Gumball son hermanos, pero no son gemelos, Gumball es un a****ño mayor.**

**Marceline tiene los ojos rojos. Solo lo quer****ía dejarlo claro pues entiendo que nadie tiene los ojos rojos en la vida real, pero tengo entendido que Marceline tiene los ojos rojos, solo que no quería salirme tanto de la historia (Bonnibel tiene los ojos azules, según yo)**

**Creo que esta vez si es todo. Nos vemos en la siguiente transmisión de datos desde mi ordenador a los suyos, fue un placer que me leyeran ^-^.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Problemas Alimenticios

_**Disclaimer: Creo que es más que evidente que Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, porque si fuera así ya habría hecho que Bubbline fuera real… pero en fin: Ni Hora de Aventura, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los he tomado con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Capitulo II: Problemas alimenticios. **_

Me desperté cansada, con poca gana y con unas ojeras casi tan exageradas como las de Elle Lawliet. Mi estado de animo no mejoró cuando miré mi reloj. Aparentemente me había atrasado 15 minutos de mi horario habitual, todo gracias a la mala noche que había pasado por culpa de Marceline.

…

Sucede que después de haber recogido todo el desorden la noche anterior, termine por dormirme dos horas después de mi horario normal, perdiendo así dos preciadas horas de sueño. Pero eso no fue todo: a media noche (24:43, para ser exacta) me desperté al escuchar el escandaloso ruido del celular de Marceline, que había olvidado devolverle. Pensé en pararme y responder, o dejarlo pasar y entregarle el celular a Marceline mañana por la mañana, pues probablemente ella estaría en un profundo sueño. Opte por lo segundo, pero después de que sonara nuevamente decidí que por el bien de mi sueño, lo mejor seria responderlo. Retiré las sabanas para abrirme paso, pero antes de ponerme de pie, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver a una cautelosa Marceline quien revisaba con sus mirada la habitación. Para su suerte, el brillo de la pantalla lograba atravesarse por entre la tela de mi falda, iluminando así parte del tocador al que Marceline se acerco intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, supongo que no se había dado cuenta que estaba despierta, decidí guardar silencio. Después de que tomase su celular, se quedo observando la pantalla por un rato para después alzar su vista al espejo donde se encontró con mi reflejo.

— Lo lamento, no tenia la intención de despertarte —se disculpó dandose la vuelta y parándose frente a mi.

— Descuida —respondí mirándola fijamente. Ahora que me daba cuenta, no se había cambiado de ropa y se le veía muy enérgica… o bueno, enérgica en comparación a una persona que se habría acabado de despertar después de haber estado durmiendo desde las seis de la tarde. Podría jurar que realmente no había dormido nada—. Fue culpa mía.

— Bien —sonrío levemente y se alejo hacia la puerta.

— Marceline —la llamé antes de que saliera por la puerta. Me dirigió una relajada mirada por encima de su hombro—. L-lamento lo de antes, no debí llamarte ''muerta de hambre'' —musité apenada. Marceline relajo el rostro y me dedico una sonrisa, se acerco hacia mi, yo diría que demasiado, motivo por el cual empecé a retroceder, pero eso no detuvo a Marceline tanto así que ella había empezado a gatear por la cama con la intención de acorralarme y al momento de sentir la fría pared hacer contacto con mi espalda, sabia que mi apresora había logrado su objetivo—. M-marceline ¿qué estas… —me detuve al sentir su cálida respiración chocar con mi cuello cosa que me había hecho erizar la piel.

Ese simple gesto me había puesto demasiado nerviosa, podía sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas. No sabía que era lo que Marceline tenia en mente pero me estaba confundiendo de sobremanera sus extraños cambios de actitud.

— Descuida, fue culpa mía —susurró a mi oído. Al principio no lo comprendí pero caí en cuenta de que era su respuesta a mis disculpas*. Después de esto se separo de mi. Diría que nos quedamos en silencio pero eran nuestras miradas las que hablaban. Unos segundos después el celular de Marceline sonó nuevamente, rompiendo con aquel ''silencio'', ella miro su teléfono, yo la seguía con la mirada—. Debo contestar —dijo guardando el celular en su bolsillo, pero antes de irse, se acerco una ultima vez, beso mi frente y revolvió mi cabello para luego desearme ''Buenas noches'' a pesar de que técnicamente ya era de mañana. Finalmente salió de mi habitación y pude escuchar el como contestaba enojada aquella llamada.

Me puse de pie para cerrar la puerta, pero antes de eso, asomé mi cabeza por el pasillo para encontrarme con Marceline tomando su chaqueta y saliendo del apartamento mientras hablaba por teléfono. En ese momento me arrepentí de no haberle sacado una replica a las llaves, aunque recordé que ella sabia abrir cerraduras sin la necesidad de utilizar las llaves, sin embargo eso no me dejo del todo tranquila, pero en fin: no sacrificaría mis horas de sueño esperando a que regrese, en especial después de ver la hora. Regrese a la cama e intente dormir, pero estuve literalmente diez minutos dando vueltas en la cama antes de quedar completamente profunda.

…

En resumen: gracias a Marceline había perdido 3 horas de sueño, a consecuencia me había atrasado 15 minutos a mi rutina habitual, y me atrasaría muchos más si seguía alegando conmigo misma. Lo mejor seria intentar recuperar esos minutos, saltándome (a mi pesar) mi habitual lectura de las mañanas, igual podría leer en el metro, así que sin más rodeos, tome mis cosas y me metí a la regadera, me vestí, y fui a la cocina para preparar la comida. Mientras revisaba las alacenas recordé que no tenia cereal, aunque no era relente importante… ya que tampoco tenia leche, prácticamente solo tenia pan, jamón y queso, lo justo para un sandwich _''__gracias Marceline__'' _susurré a lo bajo, para después meterme en las profundidades del refrigerador en busca del queso, me aleje del refrigerador con el queso en la mano.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Marceline sususrrandome al oído y abrazandome por la espalda, cosa que me asusto de sobremanera, haciendo que el queso volara por los aires para finalmente caer en el piso.

— ¡GLOB, CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO! —grité con la respiración agitada—. La verdadera pregunta es ¿qué es lo que haces tu?

— ¿a qué te refieres? —me interrogó, levantando su cabeza.

— ¡ME REFIERO A ESTO! —contesté alterada, señalando con mis manos su agarre.

— Solo quería saludarte —confesó, abrazandome más fuete.

— Con un simple _''__Buenos d__í__as Bonnibel, __¿__qu__é __tal tu ma__ñ__ana?__'' _ hubiese sido suficiente—intenté imitar lo más posible su madura voz, pero sonaba mas bien como el molesto tono de voz de Lumpy.

— Lo siento —se ''disculpo'' entre risas—. _Buenos d__í__as Bonnibel, __¿__qu__é __me vas a preparar de desayuno? _—dijo Marceline antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y finalmente soltarme. Ese beso me puso un tanto nerviosa, aunque debería acostumbrare nuevamente, digo: cuando éramos pequeñas, Marceline era muy ''melosa'' conmigo, siempre que se despedía de mi me daba o un beso en la frente o me revolvía el cabello, a veces ambos… tal y como lo hizo anoche.

— Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ya eres bastante grande como para que tu misma te prepares tu desayuno, no debería responder a esa pregunta, sin embargo me veo en la obligación de decirte que solo hay pan, queso y jamón.

— Entonces… ¿me prepararas un sandwich de queso y jamón? —preguntó sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Seguía con la misma ropa.

— No es eso lo que quiero decir —respondí juntando los tres ingredientes, aparentemente no había entendido la indirecta—. Te estoy haciendo caer en cuenta que solo tenemos eso para comer, gracias a que ayer acabaste con la cocina —le di un mordisco al sandwich—. En pocas palabras te estoy pidiendo que le regreses la vida a mi cocina.

— ¿te comerás eso frío? —preguntó con tono preocupante, claramente intentaba cambiar de tema.

— Así es, no tengo sandwichera o algo parecido —respondí corta, dirigí mi vista al reloj de mano. Se supone que hace dos minutos debería haber terminado. Me afane en terminar—. Mira Marceline, no quiero sonar cruel o algo parecido, pero preferiría que cuando regrese de clases, por lo menos tenga mi helado de caramelo en casa ¿de acuerdo? —pregunte dejando el plato en el fregadero y saliendo rápidamente al baño. No escuche su respuesta.

Una vez en el baño tome mi cepillo de dientes, lo llene de crema y empece a cepillarme, al rato entro Marceline.

— ¿No comerás nada más? —preguntó apoyandose en el lavabo, yo la mire con cara de obvio, para después negar con la cabeza—. Si, ya se que no hay nada más, pero igual podrías comprar algo más de camino ¿no? —negué nuevamente apuntando mi reloj con el dedo indice varias veces—. Ya veo… — fue lo único que dijo antes de separare del lavabo y pararse al lado de la regadera, dandome la espalda y empezando a quitarse su camisa esqueleto, la observe por el su reflejo en el espejo. Escupí la crema en el lavabo y me di vuelta.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —pregunté un tanto confundida. Aún tenia un poco de crema en la comisara de mis labios.

— ¿No crees que es bastante obvio? —esta vez empezó a desabrochar su pantalón.

— I-igual pudiste haber esperado a que me fuera —aconsejé metiendo mi cabeza en el lavabo par beber un poco de agua, levante mi cabeza y para entonces estaba a punto de desabrochar su sostén. Abrí mis ojos como platos y salí rápidamente del baño, cerrando torpemente la puerta.

— Vamos Bonnibel, no seas tan infantil —gritó Marceline entre risas al otro lado de la puerta. No le quise prestar atención, solo quería salir rápidamente de allí.

— No olvides mi helado de caramelo, hablo enserio Marceline —le recordé intentando cambiar de tema—. Nos vemos más tarde —dicho esto tenia la intención de ir al sofá donde había dejado mi mochila, pero la mano de Marceline me detuvo dándome la vuelta, donde alcanzó a tomar mi cabeza con su mano libre y besar mi frente.

— Nos vemos después, Bonnie

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

— ¡POR FAVOR! —rogaron Finn y Fionna.

— Ya les dije que no, tal vez otro día.

— ¿Por qué?, seremos buenos —prometió Finn.

Hace un rato he estado discutiendo con los dos. Ellos quieren ir a mi casa a conocer a Marceline, pero he pensado que podríamos dejarlo para otro día. Hoy me he visto muy estresada, prácticamente solo he sobrevivido con ese sandwich de la mañana y mi estomago grita por algo de comida, sin mencionar que me he dormido en cada clase intentando recuperar mis preciadas horas de sueño, que perdí gracias a Marceline. No tenia ganas de tenerlos hoy en casa.

— ¡HOLA, CHICAS! —gritó mi escandalosa amiga Lumpy al sentarse en medio de Jake y Lady, para mi suerte, los rubios se distrajeron con la llegada de Lumpy.

— No todos aquí son chicas, Lumpy —aclaró Finn dandole un mordisco a la pizza de Jake.

— Es verdad Fionna, ¡HOLA, JAKE! —saludó eufóricamente a Jake, a pesar de tenerlo al lado.

— Me llamo Finn —volvió a aclarar.

— Da igual, Finn o Fionna, son prácticamente la misma persona.

— Solo somos gemelos —explicó, esta vez Fionna pero al recordad que era la misma discusión de todos los días, decidió dejarlo pasar. A veces dudábamos si era una broma de Lumpy, o realmente pensaba que eran los mismos.

— Bonnibel, no has comido nada —anunció Jake, cosa que hizo girar la vista de todos, hacia mi.

— No tengo nada que comer —respondí un tanto apenada. No quería que se dieran cuenta, pero la verdad era más que evidente.

— Falso es aquello que dices —preguntó Lady con su típica gramática nivel Yoda, queque era entendible, ya que era de procedencia extranjera—. ¿podrías decirnos la verdadera razón?

— No es falso.

— ¿Quieres que te a compare a comprar algo? —se ofreció Finn

— Gracias, pero no tengo dinero —respondí.

— ¡OH NO TE PREOCUPES! —dijó Fionna poniendose de pie— Finn y yo te invitamos.

— No tienen que hacer eso, estoy bien así.

— No te puedes negar, es importante que comas algo, no te preocupes por el gasto —continuó Finn poniendose de pie y estirando su mano para ayudarme a parar, yo sonreí y camine junto a ellos hacia la maquina expendedora, una vez en frente de la maquina me quede decidiendo en que coger, ''barato, pero que logre saciar mi hambre'' no me quería aprovechar de la amabilidad de los gemelos, unas barras de cereales estarían bien—. ¿tienes problemas alimenticios, Bonnibel? —preguntó Finn muy imprudentemente.

— ¡FINN! —gritó Fionna pegándole a Finn en la cabeza.

— Glob, Fionna, deja de maltratarme —dijo Finn sobando su cabeza—. ¿este golpe por qué fue?

— No puedes ir preguntando eso tan directamente, hermanito, Bonnibel no tiene esa clase de problemas… ¿o si?

— ¡NO!, ¿qué les hace pensar eso?

— Pues es que hoy no has comido nada y te ves muy pálida, ademas tienes unas ojeras enormes y te has dormido en todas las clases, lo cual es algo que juraste nunca en tu vida hacer—explicó Fionna, caminando de regreso a donde estaban los demás.

— Es la primera vez que pasa, no puedo creer que hayan pensado eso.

— Lo sentimos, es solo que no es muy común en ti —se disculparon ambos.

Cuando nos sentamos nuevamente todos dirigieron su vista hacia mi, exceptuando a los dos gemelos quienes se veían apenados.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunte.

— ¿Qué paso? —me cuestiono Lumpy

— ¿Qué paso con que?

— ¿Cual es la razón por la cual no te estabas alimentando junto a nosotros antes? —preguntó Lady a lo que no sabia que responder, no entendía que me estaba preguntando por lo que puse un gesto de confusión.

— ¿Cual es la razón por la que no trajiste tu comida? —me aclaró Jake. Algunas veces era el único que podía entender a su novia.

— La razón… —me quedé pensando en una respuesta que sonara creíble. _''Alguien acabo con toda la comida de mi casa''_ … No, aunque fuese la verdad, dudo que lo crean, yo tampoco le creí a Marceline en un principio. _''No tuve tiempo de preparar algo de comer, o de tomar algo de dinero, salí de afán de casa'' _… No, ellos saben bien que administro bien todas mis mañanas, tardes y noches, y aunque también sea la verdad dudo que crean que es culpa de que no dormí bien anoche y me desperté tarde. _''Olvide la comida sobre la mesa de la cocina'' _ … La verdad era lo más razonable, eso le pasa a cualquiera, ¿no?.

— ¿Y bien?

— La olvide, emm pensé que la había empacado, pero no fue así, ya saben: tenia la cabeza en otro lado, le puede pasar a cualquiera ¿no? JA-JA-JA —reí fingidamente intentando relajar el ambiente de las sorprendidas miradas de mis amigos.

— Si, a cualquiera le puede pasar, pero tu no eres cualquiera: siempre preocupandote de los pequeños detalles, es imposible que olvidaras algo tan simple como eso —aseguró Jake un tanto incrédulo.

— Oh vamos, no es gran cosa, ella también puede olvidar algo tan simple como su comida —dijó Fionna intentando ''calmar'' a los demás.

— Es verdad, no es como si hubiese olvidado su ensayo de Economía Romana ¿no? —todos rieron ante el comentario de Finn. Yo me quede petrificada, ¿de que ensayo estaba hablando exactamente?… ¡DEMONIOS!, había olvidado el ensayo junto a la impresora—. ¿te encuentras bien, Bonnibel? —pregunto Finn angustiado, tal vez después de darse cuenta de lo pálida que estaba. Fue eso lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de caer hacia atrás y verlo todo más borroso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

— ¡JA!, en tu cara zoquete —escuche a lo lejos. Parecía ser Marceline.

— Eso es injusto, Marceline —esa era la voz de Finn—. Ma atacaste por la espalda.

— ¿Injusto?, aprende a perder Finn, ¿acaso piensas que en una guerra de verdad los soldados se detendrán solo porque su contrincante esta de espaldas?. Te hemos ganado, ya esta.

— Je je je, acéptalo hermano, Marceline y yo les pateamos el trasero a ti y a Fionna —Jake.

— No she vale… exijo una revancha, pero esta vez quiero a Jake en mi equipo

— ¿Me piensas remplazar? —Fionna

— Es solo un cambio de estrategia, hermanita. Hombres Vs Mujeres.

Después de aquello, los gemelos empezaron a discutir sobre lo típico que era separar a los equipos por su sexo y lo machista que era eso, típico de ellos. Por mi parte me encontraba un poco confundida y desubicada, claramente esta era mi habitación, pero ¿qué hago aquí?. Mire mi reloj.

— 13:50 —me dije a mi misma, refregué mis ojos y me puse de pie, me dio un poco de mareo, pero nada para alterase. Pude notar que mi uniforme estaba tirado en la silla, ahora mismo tenia puesta mi pijama.

— Bien, entonces juega tu con Jake ¿de acuerdo?

— Me parece bien —empezaron a jugar con una consola que apareció de no se donde, aparentemente no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, tampoco es que me haya hecho notar mucho.

Tosí exageradamente parándome al lado del sofá, ellos apenas se inmutaron, todos tenían su mirada puesta en la pantalla.

— Oh, veo que despertaste ¿qué tal dormiste, Bonnie? —pregunto Marceline mientras recuperaba el maletín de su equipo… en el videojuego.

— Bien, supongo —mi respuesta fue tan poco irrelevante para todos que incluso pude no haber dicho nada y todo seguiría igual.

— ¿Bonnie?… me gusta ese apodo, ¿te puedo llamar así? —preguntaron los dos gemelos. A veces asustaba lo sincronizados que podrían estar.

— Si, no tengo probl-

— No, no pueden —me interrumpió Marceline con un tono serio y cortante.

— ¿Eh?, ¿por qué? —pregunto Fionna arrojando una granada… en el videojuego.

— Claro que pue-

— Por que no me agrada que ustedes también la llamen así —me interrumpió nuevamente con el mismo tono, esta vez estaba cortando el cuello de Jake… en el videojuego, el simplemente se quejo en susurros.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Finn acercandose cautelosamente al jugador de Fionna.

— Ustedes hacen muchas preguntas ¿lo saben? —dijo Marceline matando a más jugadores en linea.

— Tu eres muy misteriosa ¿lo sabes? —dijeron sincronizadamente los gemelos—. Venga, dinos ¿por qué? —esta ves pregunto solo Fionna.

— Es solo algo que tenemos las dos, yo le digo Bonnie y ella me dice Marcy.

— Yo nunca te digo Marcy.

— O bueno, lo hacías cuando éramos pequeñas —objetó Marceline matando a Fionna, la rubia arrojó el control enojada—. Yo sigo manteniendo la tradición —no recordaba eso.

— ¡JA!, allí tienes Fionna, en tu cara —gritó eufóricamente Finn, ahogando en un susurro lo ultimo que dijo Marceline. A continuación alguien mató al personaje de Finn—. ¡EH! ¿pero por qué? —Finn miro enojado a Marceline— ¡ME HAS MATADO TU!, ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¡SOMOS DEL MISMO EQUIPO!

— En esta vida no te puedes confiar de nadie, amigo mío —dijo Marceline arrojando su control en el sofá y poniendose de pie—. Menos de mi —le dedico una falsa sonrisa para luego caminar hacia mi— ¿quieres algo? —me pregunto casi en susurro por culpa de las risas de Fionna y Jake.

— Agua estaría bien —respondí sentandome junto a Fionna. Marceline se alejo hacia la cocina, y aproveche para preguntarles sobre mi recaída, el trabajo, la pijama y lo demás, por suerte ahora tenia su atención. Empezó Fionna.

— Después de que cayeras en la ensalada de Lady, te llevamos a enfermería pero en vista de que no despertase, nos recomendaron que lo mejor seria llevarte a casa, por lo cual logramos salir más temprano… bueno, tu, Finn y yo, Jake llego hace poco, pero ¿no es eso genial?, hemos pensado que deberías desmayarte más seguido… ya sabes: para salir más temprano.

— ¿Pero de que hablas, mujer?, ustedes se fueron 10 minutos antes de que se acabaran las clases, no es una gran diferencia.

— No es mucho, pero tu te tuviste que aguantar 10 minutos más al agrio profesor Lemon —atacó Fionna chocando las palmas con Finn.

— ¿Y que paso con el ensayo?, ¿me suspendieron para toda la vida? —pregunté un tanto asustada por su respuesta.

— Oh, casi lo olvidaba: mientras estabas en enfermería, Jake husmeo en tu mochila y encontró el ensayo, y se lo entrego al profesor Lemon, junto con los nuestros. Pensamos que te habías desmayado por que lo habías olvidado, como aquella vez que entraste en pánico por olvidar tus guantes el día de laboratorio —ellos rieron. Yo no podría estar más confundida, según yo había olvidado el ensayo junto a la impresora.

— Entonces… ¿es verdad lo de tus problemas… emm, alimenticios? —preguntó Jake seriamente. No puedo creer que sigan con eso.

— ¡QUE NO!, Glob, que pesados son —grité euforicamente. En esas, Marceline entró con el vaso de agua, lo pone frente a mi y se sienta en el descansadero* que esta junto a mi.

— Bonnibel: te desmayaste, dormiste como por 2 horas, no comiste hoy, tienes unas ojeras de la muerte, y no mencionemos tu humor —dijo Marceline, enumerando cada una de las acciones con sus dedos—. Es normal que piensen eso de ti.

— ¿Qué?, pero si tu sabes las razones por las que no comí nada, sabes que anoche no dormí bien: razón suficiente para explicar lo de las ojeras y mi estado de humor —aclaré a la defensiva. ¿Cómo podría ser ella tan pesada?—. Tu lo sabes perfectamente.

— No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estas hablando —mintió relajada. Glob, Marceline me podría llegar a estresar tan rápido.

— En todo caso, eso no explica el porque te desmayaste, entiendo que no habías ni comido ni dormido bien, pero tu eres demasiado saludare como para que eso te pueda abatir —reconoció Finn.

— Es solo que pensé que había olvidado el ensayo, eso es todo.

— ¿Lo juras? —preguntó Fionna.

— Si —respondí entre un suspiro—. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

— Bien, eso es suficiente para mi, ya decía yo que estábamos exagerando —confesó Jake poniendose de pie—. Ya con esto claro, creo que me voy, ¿se vienes ustedes dos?

— ¿Eh?, pero si acabamos de llegar —dijo Finn con un puchero—. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de conocer a Marceline.

— Pero se supone que hoy íbamos a ver _''¡El Enchiridion!'' _en mi casa… ya había comprado las palomitas —dijo decepcionado.

— Oh, es verdad. Casi lo olvidaba, supongo que tendremos tiempo para conocernos después —dijo Fionna. Ya se me había hecho raro que los gemelos declinara ante tal invitación por parte de Jake. Finn, Fionna y Jake, eran fanáticos de esa serie, y habían estado planeando esa quedada en la casa de Jake hace un par de días, según tenia entendido hoy terminaba una de las temporadas de la serie, y sortearían unos boletos para recibir una replica exacta del libro—. Nos vemos después, Marceline —dijo Fionna poniendose de pie junto con Finn.

— Chao, Marceline —se despidieron los otros dos chicos caminando hacia la puerta. Aparentemente habían olvidado que yo también estaba en la habitación. Intente disimular mi ''molestia'' bebiendo el vaso de agua.

— Chao, Bonnibel —dijó Fionna, por poco pensé que realmente se había olvidado de mi—. No olvides comer —me recordó con un tono de broma eso ultimo.

— No te preocupes, queda en buenas manos —espetó Marceline parándose tras ellos y cerrando finalmente la puerta—. Conque problemas alimenticios ¿eh? —bromeó girandose hacia mi.

— No empieces tu también —sugerí dirigiendome a la cocina un tanto molesta.

— Te dije que deberías comer algo más —camino junto a mi con el vaso de agua ya vacío.

— Si, lo se, pero te recuerdo que esta mañana mi cocina estaba muerta, pero eso ya no es un problema. Glob, me muero de hambre —abrí una de las alacenas encontrándome con lo mismo de la mañana: Nada—. Marceline… ¿qué significa esto? —pregunte señalando las alacenas.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Cómo que ''qué cosa''? —me estaba tomando del pelo. Abrí el refrigerador con la esperanza de siquiera encontrar mi helado de caramelo, pero nuevamente estaba vacío. No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado—. ¡¿Y LA COMIDA?!

— Oh, es verdad. Lo había olvidado —respondió entre risas. Esto es imposible.

— ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo como eso? —pregunte cruzando mis brazos.

— No lo se, iba a comprar la comida, pero me puse a jugar un rato, y luego llegaron tus amigos —confesó sobando su cabeza con tranquilidad—. Y entre una cosa y lo otra lo olvide… Si quieres vamos y compramos lo que quieras ¿qué dices?.

— ¿Tengo otra opción? —dije enojada caminando hacia mi habitación para poder cambiarme la pijama, empece desabrochando la camisa.

— Igual te puedes quedar aquí si quieres —sugirió entrando como si nada a la habitación.

— ¡MADRE MIA!, deja de asustarme así, ¿me quieres matar de un susto? —se sentó en mi cama—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Te estoy mirando.

— Veté, me voy debo cambiar —dije dandole la espalda.

— No es como si no te hubiese visto así antes.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— ¿Quién crees que te puso esa pijama? —su comentario me hizo sonrojar a lo que ella se burlo—. Por favor Bonnibel, no seas tan infantil —dijo entre risas.

— Sal de aquí, por favor. No me demorare mucho.

— Me niego —a partir de aquí empezamos un juego de miradas desafiantes que aparentemente, ella gano.

— Bien, entonces… tan solo cierra los ojos ¿si? —ella asintió. No puedo creer que este haciendo esto. Continúe desabrochando la camisa para posteriormente quitármela. Me atreví a echarle una cautelosa mirada Marceline a través del espejo y me encontré con sus rojos orbes mirándome fijamente—. ¡MARCELINE!, te dije que no miraras —le grite arrojándole la camisa de mi pijama en su rostro.

— Lo siento, me es imposible hacerlo —confesó entre risas.

— Entonces vete —demandé tomándola del brazo y halandola fuera de la habitación, no puso resistencia.

Bien, hagamos esto rápido; un vestido y par de zapatos serian más que suficientes. Tome un par de ahorros, pensando en sacarle una copia a la llave, no me sentía segura con Marceline forzando las cerraduras. Una vez fuera me encontré con Marceline pendiente de su celular, aparentemente esta escribiendo un mensaje. La llame para irnos, pero estaba un pocos metida en su mundo. La llame nuevamente y tampoco respondió, así que opte por acercarme a ella y sacudir su hombro, ella pego un brinco.

— ¿Estas lista? —me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí—. Bien —se puso de pie, tomo su chaqueta de cuero, y salimos.

Una vez fuera, empezamos a caminar, ella no tenia idea a donde iríamos así que simplemente me siguió. En el camino no entablamos conversación alguna, mas que una breve pregunta mía sobre de donde había salido la consola que ahora teníamos en casa, a lo que me explico que la había comprado ayer antes de llegar a casa; quería indagar más al respecto, quería hablar con ella, pero se veía tan ensimismada desde que salimos, que preferí dejarla en su mundo. Minutos después llegamos al Minimercado más cercano, tomamos un carrito y después de darle indicaciones a Marceline de que solo compraremos lo más fundamental, entramos.

Decidimos separarnos para ahorrar tiempo, nos encontraríamos en la caja dentro de 10 minutos, tiempo que aproveche para tomar nuestras pequeñas provisiones. _''Solo lo necesario''_ me repetía a mi misma cada ves que me antojaba de una que otra niñería, fue difícil desistir, en especial después de recordar que me estaba muriendo de hambre, ahora más que nunca añoraba mi helado de caramelo. Ya con un par de paquetes y congelados, me dirigí a la caja, en donde ya se encontraba Marceline con una montaña exagerada de comida.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —le pregunté.

— Es la comida de la que tanto te estabas quejando.

— Pero esto es mucho, es más de lo que llego a comprar en un mes —el chico de la caja se encontraba un poco alterado entre toda la comida que debía facturar, me dedico una asesina y bien merecida mirada—. ¿Cómo piensas pagar todo esto?

— Con dinero —respondió a secas habiendo uno de los paquetes de galletas para empezar a comer.

— No, no me refiero a eso, quiero decir; es demasiada comida —replique

— Glob Bonnibel, no te alteres. Anda, toma una galleta —estiró su mano con el paquete de galletas ya abierto, me negué, ella levanto sus hombros en señal de que le daba igual y le ofreció una galleta al chico de la caja, el acepto—. ¿Qué tal un poco de helado? —me sugirió con mi aclamado tarro de helado de caramelo en sus manos. Casi me pude sentir volando cuando probé la deliciosa mezcla una vez por todas, verdaderamente necesitaba esto.

— ¿Qué?, ¡ESTABA MURIENDO DEL HAMBRE! —le grité alterada a una señora que me miraba con desprecio desde la sección de congelados.

— Bonnibel, ¿podrías ir a cambiar estos atunes?, están vencidos —tome los helados y fui a cambiarlos. Maldición, este helado era para dioses. Cuando regrese a la caja Marceline ya estaba lista con las bolsas a un lado de la puerta esperándome.

— ¿Y los atunes?

— No eran necesarios —dijo tomando tres de las bolsas, yo tome otras dos y salimos de allí.

— ¿Cuanto pagaste al final?

— No es necesario que lo sepas ¿o si?

— Supongo que no —reconocí a secas. Es verdad que no era necesario, pero quería saberlo, sin embargo decidí dejar la conversación hasta allí.

— Bien, entonces vamos a casa.

— De hecho, tomaremos un pequeño atajo —le informé adelantándome un par de pasos, ella siguió mi ritmo.

— ¿Eh?, ¿a donde iremos?.

— A sacarle una copia a las llaves.

— ¿Y eso?

— No quiero volverte ha ver forzar una cerradura —ella sonrío—. Por cierto, Marceline… —me detuve en seco esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo—. ¿A que horas llegaste esta mañana? —solté mirándola fijamente, su expresión cambio un poco.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— No te hagas Marceline, te vi salir de casa después de que te fueras de mi habitación —retomé la caminata.

— Llegue un par de minutos después.

— ¿A si? —cuestione nuevamente—. Entonces porque tenias la misma ropa esta mañana, lo justo hubiera sido cambiarse ¿no?

— Me has atrapado, Bonnibel —confesó con una falsa sonrisa.

— Eso no responde mi pregunta.

— Llegue esta mañana, cuando estabas preparando el desayuno ¿feliz?.

— Demasiado —si bien ahora sabia eso, aún tenia la duda de donde había ido, pero supongo que son detalles menores, sin embargo aún me quedaba por saber quien era la que la llamaba tan tarde.

— Es un amigo de Londres.

— ¿Eh?

— Quien me llamó esta mañana, era un amigo de Londres. Se que tienes la duda, aunque no era necesario que lo supieras.

— ¿Y por qué te llama tan tarde?

— Ha tenido una confusión con los horarios entre Londres y aquí.

— ¿Segura? —esta explicación de Marceline me dejaba a medias.

— No tengo necesidad de mentirte, Bonnie —afirmó con una sonrisa en su cara, que me hizo sonreír a mi también. No ganaba nada con mentirme, realmente.

— Bien, te creo, pero tengo una ultima pregunta —ella alzó una ceja en señal de duda—. ¿Tu has metido el ensayo en mi mochila?

— Pero claro que fui yo, ¿pensaste que había sido suerte o algo parecido? —bromeo con lo ultimo. Se me había llegado a ocurrir que fue ella quien salvo mi pellejo y estaba en lo correcto. Sonreí para mis adentros, tal ves Marceline no era tan mala como había pensado ayer, tal ves solo había actuado así conmigo porque estaba estresada por el viaje, tal vez simplemente… —. Me gustó tu ropa interior.

— ¿Perdona?

— Son un poco femeninos, pero en ti se ven sexis.

— ¿De qué me estas hablando? —la volteé a mirar un tanto sonrojada, a lo que ella me respondió con una pervertida sonrisa—. No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Sabes que no había necesidad de que me pusieras una pijama ¿no?, eso no haría que me despertara o algo parecido.

— Si, lo se, pero no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

— ¡GLOB!, eres detestable, torpe y arrogante, sin mencionar que eres una olvidadiza por completo —la detesto.

Después de mi ataque de nervios, sacamos la bendita copia de la llave y regresamos a casa. Durante todo el camino lo único que hizo fue burlarse de lo inmadura que era, lo cual era inmaduro de su parte, pero no tenia antojos de discutir con ella, solo quería comer algo presentable y terminar haciendo mi rutina de todos los días, que fue interrumpida en algunas ovaciones por culpa de Marceline.

_Ha llegado la hora de poner orden en esta casa. _Supongo que será mi nueva misión.

***1) **_**Osea: Esa era la repuesta de Marceline a las disculpas que le había ofrecido Bonnibel (Siento que no lo describí bien xD).**_

***2) **_**Yo reconozco el descansadero como aquella parte que tienen los muebles en ambos extremos ._.**_

**Bien, después de dejar caro eso ultimo creo que podemos continuar.**

**Hola gente ^-^, ¿qué tal esos ánimos para aquellos a los que se les acabaron las vacaciones :D? yo estoy matándome gracias a eso; pero en fin u.u no es gran cosa si te pones a pensar en retrospectiva. **

**Entiendo que me demore casi tres semanas en actualizar, pero no pensé que alguien lo leyera realmente, así que pensé en dejarlo así y hacer como si este fic nunca se hubiera escrito xD pero me alegra que al menos unos pocos inviertan su tiempo leyéndome :'D, así que en pocas palabras, prometo actualizar muy pronto.**

**Tres cosas antes de contestar sus **_**Reviews**_**: **

**He escrito ''casa'' varias veces, en lugar de ''apartamento'' pues pienso que se veía más coherente, pero espero que no se confundan por eso. **

**Olvide dejar el disclaimer en el primer capitulo, lo se, solo espero que no me demanden, o manden a alguien ara acabar con mi vida (?). **

**Estos puntos '' ****…**** '' que se encuentran al comienzo y al final de la historia que cuenta Bonnibel, los utilizare como ''**_**Flashback''**_** de ahora en adelante.**

**anny: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, no tienes idea de cuanto :'D, y respecto a que queden juntas, supongo que allí se va el primer voto para que así sea … igual cambias de idea más adelante, o igual no o.o**

**Paradox Etern: ._. no te angusties, solo son estúpidas ideas que salen de mi cabeza, no es como para ponerse así xD.**

**No se si contar eso como otro voto para que queden juntas ._. supongo que si. Y respecto a lo de que una de ellas fuera una psicópata, lo llegue a pensar, pero no soy muy buena describiendo sentimientos y sensaciones, cosa que para hablar sobre una persona psicópata, considero importante; pero quien sabe, igual hago que Bonnibel maté a todos, no lo se. Sin embargo esos finales en los que alguno de los protagonistas mueren son como: **

— **Autor: Dios, no se que final ponerle a la historia… ¡YA LO SE!, matare a uno de lo protagonistas para que mis lectores me amen y me odien por ser tan ''innovador'' **

**¿No es así Jhon Green?, ¿no es así Veronica Roth? ¡¿NO ES ASÍ GABRIEL GARCIA MARQUEZ?! TT^TT **

**Pero en fin, gracias por tu idea que no es tan terrible como dices que es ^-^**

**Rylai: Me alegra que te hubiese entretenido :D aunque la verdad me parece que hasta ahora el fic ha estado muy seco, no lo se, le falta ''la chispa'', igual se la pongo en el tercer capitulo (e.e). Y gracias por el halago (que realmente no es un alabo, pero lo tomare como tal) sobre que no pareciese mi primer fic (ºwº). Y ese supongo que seria el tercer voto para que terminen juntas.**

**Jayus: Aquí esta la aclamada actualización c(ºwºc), lamento la demora, intentare actualizar más seguido.**

**Ya sin nada más que decir me despido. Nos vemos en la siguiente transmisión de datos desde mi ordenador a los suyos, fue un placer que me leyeran ^-^.**


	3. Capitulo 3: El tablero de reglas

_**Disclaimer: Creo que es m**__**á**__**s que evidente que Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, porque si fuera as**__**í ya habrí**__**a hecho que Bubbline fuera real**__**… **__**pero en fin: Ni Hora de Aventura, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los he tomado con fines de entretenimiento (?).**_

_**Capitulo III: El tablero de reglas**_

…

— _Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, la princesita chicle, déjame ayudarte a arreglarte—dijo un niño mientras recogía una bola de nieve del suelo para intimidar a la pequeña chica rosada de 6 años, quien estaba siendo sujetada por otras manos._

— _S-sueltame, por favor —rogó la pequeña a punto de llorar._

— _¿O si no qué?, no puedes hacer nada, estas indefensa, ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

— _Y-yo llamare a Marcy._

— ''_Llamare a Marcy'' —se burlo el mismo chico imitando la voz de Bonnibel—. Pero si nosotros somos 2, esa subnormal no podría con nosotros —su compañero apretó un poco más el agarré, haciendo que la pequeña dejara escapar un grito más sonoro._

— _¡Sueltala! —gritó la mayor mientras corría en dirección a donde estaba Bonnibel._

— _¡Es el Alien! —dijo uno de los chicos mientras soltaba a la menor. _

— _¡Huye! —dijo el otro chico antes de que Marceline se abalanzara encima de los dos, dejándoles unos buenos moretones para después regresar donde estaba Bonnibel._

— _¿Te encuentras bien, Bonnie? —pregunto sentándose a su lado al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros para poder ver el rostro de la menor con unas pequeñas lagrimas asomarse en sus ojos—. No llores, ya paso —dijo al tiempo que secaba las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de la menor. Bonnibel sonrío a lo cual Marceline respondió con otra sonrisa—. Y ustedes dos… —dijo poniendose de pie junto a la menor y dirigiendo su mirada hacia los niños que aún estaban en el piso, mirándola aterrados—. ¡Bonnibel es mía, así que no vuelvan a tocarla! —grito refugiando a Bonnibel entre su chaqueta, haciendo que la menor se sonrojara inocentemente._

…

— ¡¿Qué le estabas mirando, maldito pervertido?! —le gritaba Marceline a un hombre mientras le tenia agarrado del cuello de la camisa, aquel hombre y yo intentábamos que Marceline lo soltase, pero Marceline era, claramente, más fuerte que ambos—. ¡Bonnibel es mía, aléjate de ella!

— ¡Te dije que no me siguieras a la escuela!, ademas ¡Yo no te pertenezco!, ahora: suelta a ese hombre —ordene empezando una batallas de miradas entre Marceline y yo.

— Bien, te salvaste de esta, pervertido —replico a lo bajo dirigiendose a aquel hombre, quien después de soltarlo salió corriendo— Eres demasiado ingenua, ese hombre parecía tener malas intenciones.

— ¡Ese hombre solo me estaba pidiendo indicaciones!, deja de ser tan exagerada y vete a casa —quisiera…

— No quiero, me aburriría sola en casa —dijo caminando junto a mi—. Aunque si vinieras conmigo, no me quejaría —sonrió.

— Tengo que ir a la escuela, otro día será —tan solo quisiera…

— Oh vamos, será divertido, jugaremos videojuegos y comeremos comida chatarra, ¿Qué tal suena eso?

— Suena como algo que yo nunca haría. Vete.

— Vamos, Bonnie; será divertido, y estaremos las solas —esta persona ya estaba empezando a molestarme. Tan solo quisiera que ella… —. Aprovechemos el viernes —dijo tomándome de la mano sonrientemente.

— ¡No Marceline!, déjame en paz. ¡Si tan solo fueras la misma persona de hace 10 años, esto no estaría pasando! —mi comentario hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera y que su mirada cambiara drásticamente a una indescifrable. Me mantuve firme.

— ¡Marceline!, ¡Bonnibel! —saludó Fionna a lo lejos, acompañada de Finn y Jake.

— Que sorpresa, no sabíamos que también la acompañabas a la escuela,—dijo Jake dirigiendose a Marceline quien cambio de actitud ante la presencia de los demás—. Tu si que la cuidas muy bien —no, no lo hace.

— Marceline, sueltame —susurré después de que ella forzara más su agarre .

— Oh, lo siento —dijo confundida después de soltarme.

— ¿Por qué esa cara, Bonnibel? —pregunto Finn intentando buscar mi mirada.

— Creo que esta en sus días —dijo Marceline entre un susurro, interponiendo su mano entre su boca y mi campo de visión, intentando que no viera el movimiento de sus labios, como si no la pudiese escuchar. Los demás rieron ante su comentario. ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la amable Marceline de hace diez años?

— ¡Callate! —estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para poder soportar esto.

— Solo era una broma —dijo Jake intentando alivianar el ambiente—. En fin. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy, Marceline? —¿Qué tenían en mente?

— La verdad no.

— ¡Perfecto! —se alegro Fionna—. Queríamos invitarte a salir a comer algo con nosotros para que conozcas a Lumpy y a Lady… —Marceline hizo un gesto de confusión, y yo igual. No me gustaba como se estaba desarrollando esto—. Unas amigas.

— ¿Aceptas? —pregunto Finn. Por favor no, por favor no…

— Por supuesto. Si hay comida de por medio, acepto —respondió relajadamente alzando sus hombros. Demonios

— Bien, entonces esperanos aquí en la salida, ¿vale? —dijo Fionna caminando lejos de Marceline seguida de nosotros tres—. Nos vemos —caminamos hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Me ensimisme pensando en aquella mirada indescifrable de Marceline, tanto que me sobresalte al sentir que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me daba vuelta. _Marceline_. Besó mi frente y se fue sin decir nada. No pude evitar sentirme un poco más relajada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de las primeras horas de clase, salimos al receso, donde Finn le estaba contando a Lumpy miles de maravillas sobre Marceline, Jake y Lady estaban hablando de sus temas de pareja y Fionna me contaba alegremente que Finn y Jake habían sido los ganadores se aquel concurso sobre ''_¡El Enchiridion! _'' y que este fin de semana irían a reclamar el premio; ella claramente no había ganado, sin embargo le habían dado un bono de descuento para una heladería, la heladería a la que vamos a ir justamente hoy.

El resto del día fue relativamente normal. Cuando finalmente terminamos con las clases, Finn y Jake se habían quedado hablando con uno de los maestros, Lumpy se había ido a casa con la intención de prepararse para salir pues, según ella: _''debía verse fabulosa incluso para ir a una heladería''_, Fionna y Lady dijeron que las esperara en la entrada, no demorarían mucho. Así que aquí estaba yo, buscando con la mirada a una chica con el cabello alborotado entre tanta cantidad de estudiantes, esto era sofocante. Después de divisar a mi objetivo recostado en uno de los muros de la entrada, me acerque un poco nerviosa; no sabia que tan enojada podría estar después de lo que le dije esta tarde.

Aparentemente estaba hablando por celular, no la quise interrumpir. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia me dirigió una mirada indescifrable, como la de esta mañana, a lo mejor si estaba enojada.

— Je t'appelle après, salut —dijo por teléfono. ¿Estaba hablando francés?—. ¿Sabias que escuchar las conversaciones de los demás es de mala educación?

— ¿Estabas hablando francés?

— Je pense que oui —respondió, yo le dirigí una mirada de confusión—. Si —dijo con un tono burlón.

— No sabía que podías hablar francés.

— Frances, alemán e ingles, aunque ese ultimo no suena tan impresionante después de que te das cuenta que casi medio mundo lo sabe hablar, pero algo es algo —presumió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hay tantas cosas que no se de ella.

Después de una corta conversación en la que le explicaba donde estaban los demás, el silencio volvió a hacer de las suyas haciéndonos sumergir en nuestros propios pensamientos. Una parte de mi quería que los demás llegaran de una vez por todas, pero por otra parte preferiría ir a casa y acabar con esta improvisada salida. Quise aprovechar el silencio y librarme de aquello que me había tenido penando todo el día.

— Escucha… Marceline, l-lamento haberte dicho que prefería la versión tuya de hace 10 años —me disculpe un tanto avergonzada.

— Tu no dijiste eso —dijo con un tono neutral—. dijiste ''Si tan solo fueras la misma persona de hace 10 años, esto no estaría pasando'' —imitó burlonamente mi voz. Mis palabras resultaban ser más duras de como me las imaginaba—. No importa, a veces también me gustaría se la misma persona de hace diez años —dijo a secas con una mirada nostálgica.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo se, todo era más fácil en aquel entonces. Sin preocupaciones, sin dolores de cabeza… sin errores —hizo una pausa para mirarme fijamente y después sonreír—. Pero en fin, tus disculpas son aceptadas, _princesita chicle _—alboroto mi cabello felizmente, como lo suele hacer al despedirse.

Y casi como mis suplicas de hace un par de minutos atrás hubieran sido escuchadas, llegaron los gemelos acompañados de Lady y Jake.

— Hola, Marceline —saludaron los tres—. Esta es Lady —hablo esta vez Jake presentando a la extranjera.

— Me alegra grandemente poder ser parte de tu circulo de conocidos —se presento Lady haciendo que Marceline nos lanzara una mirada de confusión. Típico.

— Esta feliz de conocerte —explico Finn empezando a caminar—. ¿Se dan cuenta que Marceline es casi tan alta como Lady?

— Nosotras no somos tan altas —dijo Marceline.

— Pero claro que si, yo ni siquiera te llego al mentón —dijo Fionna caminando en puntillas para intentar alcanzar a Marceline.

— Tal vez Lady y yo seamos de un tamaño normal y el problema sea que ustedes son demasiados pequeños —explico Marceline confundiendo un poco a los demás.

Desde pequeña, Marceline solía ser demasiado analítica, era muy buena con estos juegos de mente, sabia leer muy bien a las personas y todo eso.

En el camino, el tema de conversación principal fue sobre aquella película ''_Rastro de Calor_'' que aparentemente solo Finn y Jake habían visto, sin embargo todos pudimos llevar la conversación.

Una vez en la heladería, tomamos una de las mesas que daban justo a la ventana, nos sentamos en el gran sillón en forma de _U, _los gemelos se sentaron a espaldas de la ventana, a su lado derecho se sentaron Jake y Lady, y a su derecha Marceline y yo, después de pedir nuestros respectivos helados, Finn inicio la conversación. Los primeros minutos, Finn y Jake estuvieron hablando sobre _''¡El Enchiridion!''_, pero después de un rato, el tema de conversación se enfoco en Marceline.

— ¿Es verdad que son amigas desde pequeñas? —pregunto Jake, a lo que Marceline asintió—. ¿Cómo es que nunca nos hablaste de ella, Bonnibel?

— No lo considere necesario, no pensé que la fueran a conocer. Quiero decir, ni siquiera yo pensé que la fuera a ver nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pasaron diez años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

— ¿Qué paso todo ese tiempo? —pregunto Fionna dandole un sorbo a su malteada.

— Me fui a vivir a Francia —no sabia aquello, según yo, Marceline había estado viviendo con su padre en America, hasta que consiguió aquella beca en Londres.

— Llegue a pensar que habitabas en Londres —dijo Lady.

— Así es, bueno: al menos estos últimos 3 años.

— ¿Eh?, no lo comprendo, ¿vivías en Francia o en Londres? —pregunto Finn con tono infantil, yo tampoco lo había llegado a comprender por completo.

— Viví en Francia hasta los 15, el siguiente año lo pase como mochilera, y desde los 17 estuve estudiando en Londres —desconocía por completo aquella parte de su vida.

— ¿Y que estudiabas, por cierto? —pregunté yo esta vez.

Necesitaba saber más de ella, lo necesitaba, en este momento la sentía como una completa desconocida, necesitaba saber que fue de ella en estos últimos años, necesitaba saber que fue lo que cambio a la amable, tierna, sensible y pasiva chica de hace diez años, necesitaba…

— ¡Chicos, ya voy a entrar! —grito Lumpy desde afuera de la heladería, golpeando y saludando desde el otro lado de la ventana. La inesperada intervención de Lumpy, asusto demasiado a Fionna haciendo que su malteada se derramara sobre su falda, y la de Lady.

— Lo lamento, Lady, es solo que no espere a una loca gritando detrás mío —se disculpo Fionna tomando algunas servilletas para intentar limpiar con torpeza el desorden que había causado.

—Tus disculpas son aceptadas —respondió la extranjera poniendose de pie—. Creo que lo que estas practicando con esos pañuelos, no te llevara a ninguna parte, sugiero intentar limpiar esto en el baño —Fionna acepto la idea de Lady y, después de hacer un gran revuelo haciendo que Finn y Jake se pararan para que ella pudiera salir, se fueron al baño.

— ¡Aquí estoy, chicos! —grito Lumpy más de lo necesario caminando torpemente con unos tacones un tanto exagerados.

Al momento en el que Lumpy entro en el local, su agilidad con esos tacones se vio comprobada después de que tropezara un pies tras otro cayendo encima de un camarero que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con copas de helado. Los chicos se pararon preocupados con la intención de ayudar, pero entre la pataleta y la niñería de Lumpy, pensé que lo mejor seria ir a ayudar. Me puse de pie, pero la mano de Marceline me impidió avanzar.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunte extrañada volviéndome a sentar en mi puesto gracias al agarre de mi captora.

— Disfrutar del espectáculo —respondió con una alegre sonrisa

— ¿Cual espectáculo?, aquello parece más bien un tragedia.

— Dicen que la comedia es una tragedia que le sucede a otro —dijo a secas antes de dedicarme una sonrisa—. Por favor, ¿me vas a decir que no es gracioso? —preguntó antes de estallar en una pegajosa carcajada que la hacían ver tierna, incluso inofensiva.

Decidí girar mi vista a aquel _espectáculo_, y después de ver a Lumpy tirada en el suelo y con helado en su cabello, no pude evitar reír junto a Marceline. Después de un rato, decidimos parar, nos sonreímos sinceramente y aquel gesto me hizo sonrojar*, pero no se comparaba al color de mis mejillas después de que Marceline acercara demasiado su rostro y me diera lo que parecía se un beso en la comisura de mis labios, mi corazón se acelero ante el contacto.

— Lo siento, tenias helado allí y era demasiado gracioso verte como para dejártelo —dijo alejandose nuevamente.

— I-igual pudiste utilizar una servilleta ¿sabes? —rió ante mi comentario y dirigió su vista hacia su copa de helado que aún estaba llena—. ¿Por qué no comes?

— No me gusta lo dulce —respondió relajada.

— ¿Qué clase de mentira es esa?, ¡Si te comiste todo mi helado de caramelo!.

— Bueno, esa vez fue diferente.

— Anda, come un poco, es maleducado de tu parte dejarlo todo allí —dije acercándole la copa, ella tomo un poco e hizo un gesto de dolor—. No seas tan exagerada —bromeé poniéndome de pie para ver que había pasado finalmente con Lumpy, allí se encontraban Fionna y Lady con una cara de muerte—. ¿Por qué esas caras?

— ¿Tienes dinero? —pregunto angustiada Fionna.

— No. ¿Por qué? —pregunte nuevamente

— Debemos pagar las copas que Lumpy rompió.

— ¿Acaso cuanto es? —pregunte a lo que Fionna me extendió una factura con una cantidad absurda de ceros—. ¡¿Tanto?!

— ¿Por que no utilizamos el bono de regalo? —pregunto Finn ingenuamente.

— Si Finn, un bono con el %10 de descuento cubrirá todos los daños —respondió alterada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Marceline se acerco a lo que Fionna le extendió la factura—. Wou, ¿Por qué tanto?

— Debemos pagar las copas que rompió Lumpy. ¿Tienes algo de dinero?

— Convenientemente, si.

— ¿Lo suficiente como para no quedarnos aquí lavando platos? —Marceline asintió—. ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!, no tienes idea de la que me has salvado —dicho esto, las dos se alejaron a la caja.

— ¡Bonnibel! —lloriqueaba Lumpy exageradamente—. Todo fue culpa de Brad —su ex-novio—. Si no me hubiese distraído viendo las fotos y comentarios de su muro, no hubiese llegado tarde, y esto no hubiera pasado, ¡Por que se esmera tanto en ponerme celosa!

— Ya paso, Lumpy —la consolé acompañándola al baño donde la ayude a quitarse un poco de helado de encima.

Después de que saliéramos del baño, los demás ya estaban reunidos esperándonos, y después de que Lumpy intentara pelear con el chico que tropezó, salimos de aquel lugar.

— No te preocupes Marceline —decía Fionna durante todo el camino—. Te pagaremos aquello, cuando tengamos suficiente dinero como para hacerlo.

— No te estoy pidiendo que me pagues —respondió relajada alzando los hombros.

— ¿Pero como no?, nosotros te invitamos y terminase pagando tu —dijo Finn.

— Se los digo nuevamente, no es necesario que lo hagan, supongo que su intención es lo que cuenta y todo eso… —dijo agitando su mano para restarle importancia.

— Yo ni siquiera comí helado —anunció Lumpy ganandose una mirada asesina por parte de los hermanos—. ¿Qué? el hecho de que haya llegado tarde, no significa que no tenga derecho a comer.

Cambiamos de tema restandole importancia, después de unos minutos, Lumpy objeto pero nadie le presto atención. Nos acompañaron hasta la estación del metro más cercana para después despedirnos, y dirigirnos a casa. Camino a casa decidí dormir un poco, así que me recosté sobre el hombro de Marceline y espere a que la programada maquina anunciara que habíamos llegado a nuestra dichosa estación.

…

— _¡Marceline! —grite mientras corría detrás de ella—. ¡Espérame! _

— _Date prisa, Bonnie —dijo tomando mi mano—. Empezara a llover dentro de poco —apresuro su paso, pero yo me detuve—. ¿Sucede algo?_

— _E-es que me duele caminar —respondi avergonzada a lo que Marceline se agacho para quitarme el zapato y encontrarse con un par de llagas en mis tobillos._

— _¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! —pregunto alterada._

— _L-lo siento, n-no quería causarte problemas —respondí con lagrimas en los ojos._

— _Tonta —dijo sonrojandose para después alzarme y empezar a caminar conmigo en su espalda. Me sentía feliz._

…

El viaje me pareció considerablemente más largo de lo común pero igual exagero por el hecho de haberme quedado dormida.

— Bonnibel —dijo Marceline sacudiendome de un lado a otro haciendo que abriera mis ojos confundida—. Debemos bajarnos ya.

Dicho esto bajamos del metro y salimos de la estación, una vez fuera caminamos un poco y al no reconocer las casas de al rededor se me hizo un poco extraño, gire mi cabeza para poder leer el letrero de la estación en la que nos encontrábamos. Para mi sorpresa nos encontrábamos 6 estaciones después de la que se supone debimos haber bajado.

— Marceline… —la llame a lo que ella volteo—. ¡En donde demonios estas parada!

— No lo se con exactitud, se supone que eres tu la que debe saber eso.

— ¡Estamos como a 2 horas lejos de casa! —grite parándome justo frente a ella solo para ver su relajado rostro—. ¿Acaso te dormiste o has hecho esto intencionalmente solo para hacerme sufrir?

— Claro Bonnibel, estuve planeando esto desde que me desperté solo para verte más estresada de lo común, porque claro: Vivo para verte sufrir —respondió sarcásticamente un poco burlona.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me despertaste en la estación adecuada y nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto?

— Bonnibel, no tengo idea de donde vivimos, no es como si supiera todo acerca de esta ciudad con tan solo 3 días de haber llegado aquí —aclaro relajada pasando un brazo por mis hombros—. No te alteres, tan solo tomamos otro metro que nos lleve directo a casa y ya esta —dijo con una radiante sonrisa. No era mala idea, pero…

— No tengo saldo, lo he gastado con tus dos pasajes —su rostro cambio rápidamente a uno menos relajado—. ¿Tienes algo de dinero?

— No, lo he gastado todo en la heladería —eso pensé. Era imposible que me estuviese pasando esto, aún pienso que hace parte de un plan de Marceline.

— Si no sabes guiarte en esta ciudad. ¿Cómo es que pudiste llegar a casa desde el aeropuerto?

— Tome un taxi —respondió obvia—. Si quieres tomamos un taxi, y lo pagamos cuando lleguemos al apartamento.

— Me parece bien —respondí enojada caminando fuertemente hacia casa, lo mejor seria recortar algo de camino. Me ensimisme nuevamente, cosa que ya se hacia muy común estas ultimas horas.

…

— _Marceline, empezara a llover —dije a sus espaldas a lo que ella subió la vista y se encontró con el cielo gris que empezaba a mandarnos pequeñas gotas de agua que justamente caían sobre nosotras._

— _Ya lo se, Bonnie —respondió angustiada mirando hacia los lados buscando algún lado donde refugiarnos._

— _Allí —dije señalando un gran árbol._

— _No creo que sea buena idea —dijo con una sonrisa forzada, se le veía preocupada. Decidí callar para evitar molestar a Marceline._

…

— ¡Bonnibel! —grito mi nombre haciéndome regresar a la realidad. ¿En que momento había empezado a llover?. Marceline tomo mi mano y me dio vuelta abrazandome contra su pecho, en seguida sentí como se mojaban mis pies por culpa de un carro que había empapado a Marceline—. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —pregunto nerviosa sosteniendome de los hombros para mirarme de frente.

— Solo estaba distraída, eso es todo —respondí nerviosa—. ¿No ha pasado ningún taxi? —pregunte intentando cambiar de tema, Marceline se relajo y me soltó de los hombros para después empezar a caminar, yo la seguí.

— No, de hecho el único carro que ha pasado ha sido el de hace un momento —se detuvo para después darse vuelta y tomarme de las manos—. ¿Tienes frío?

— Un poco, si —dije entre susurro resguardando mis manos entre el saco del uniforme. Enseguida Marceline miraba a los lados en búsqueda de algo.

— Ven —dijo segura tomándome de la mano para poder entrar a lo que parecía ser una cafetería, nos sentamos en una esquina y enseguida me abrazo calurosamente, debo aceptar que sabia hacerme sentir bien.

…

— _Tengo frio —dije tartamudeando aferrandome a Marceline. Habíamos logrado resguardarnos en una parada de autobus._

— _Lo se Bonnie —enseguida se quito su chaqueta y me la puso encima._

— _¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunte inocente._

— _Esperar —respondió sonriendo haciendo que me relajase, sabia hacerme sentir bien. Intente dormir un poco pero me fue difícil, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Marceline revisando uno de sus tobillos con unas llagas incluso más grandes que las mías._

— _Marceline —dije entre un susurro con ganas de llorar, no había llegado a pensar que estuviese así—. Perdón —la abrace fuertemente—. Fui muy egoísta, perdón —llore eufóricamente aferrandome a su mojada camisa—. H-has tenido que cargar con mi peso, y no he pensado en ti a pesar de que lo único que has hecho es preocuparte por mi, lo lamento —dije una ultima vez antes de que ella correspondiera mi abrazo, no merecía esto._

— _Bonnie —rompió nuestro abrazo y me tomo de los hombros para verme de frente—. No me molesta preocuparme por ti, es más… —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y acerco el suyo lentamente—. Vivo por hacerlo…_

…

Me había quedado dormida recostada en el hombro de Marceline, apenas abrí los ojos me encontré a Marceline enviando un mensaje en su celular, se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando.

— Veo que ya has despertado —dijo acercándome un vaso que soltaba humo. Era café.

— ¿Con que has pagado?, pensé que no tenias dinero —pregunté con repelencia tomando el vaso en mis manos.

— Tenía algo de dinero —le dedique una odiosa mirada—. Lo lamento, olvidaba que aún traía dinero encima —dijo pasándome un brazo por encima de los hombros—. Pero no te preocupes, ya he llamado un taxi que se supone que llegara en un par de minutos.

— No te creas con tanta confianza, no es como si te hubiese perdonado aún —ella rió ante mi comentario y retiro su brazo.

Estaba intentando batallar contra el caliente café que amenazaba con quemar mi lengua, pero que había logrado calentarme un poco. Nuevamente me había vuelto a perder en mis pensamientos, en el mismo pensamiento que me había tenido distraída todo el día. A lo mejor se trataba de un sueño, o realmente era un recuerdo… sea lo que sea, preferí preguntarle a Marceline para salir de dudas.

— Marceline… —la llame y ella volteo. Ya había empezado a sonrojarme—. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que nos perdimos en un día de lluvia?

— ¿Te refieres a hoy? —pregunto extrañada. Creo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

— No, fue cuando yo tenia 6 —me sonroje aún más—. ¿Recuerdas…

— ¡Que suerte! —me interrumpió parándose de su asiento y mirando por la ventana—. Ya ha llegado el taxi, vamos —me ofreció su mano para ponerme de pie, pero preferí hacerlo por mi misma. Creo que hasta aquí había llegado mi investigación.

Subimos al taxi, le dimos la debida dirección al octogenario taxista y después de una corta conversación sobre que muy pocas veces, el taxista, había hecho carreras desde aquel punto de la ciudad, el motor arranco alejandrinos de aquel lugar. La radio era lo único que lograba colarse por mis oídos, Marceline se encontraba distraída en la ventana jugando con el vaporizado vidrio, yo también decidí perderme entre las luces que se reflejaban en la ventana, pero me era casi imposible gracias al chirrido que hacia el dedo de Marceline pasando por la húmeda superficie de la ventana, quise protestar pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decirle algo, abrí los ojos como plato después de leer en su ventana ''_Fui muy egoísta, perdón''_, ella se giro y me miro de la misma manera que había hecho esta mañana, luego sonrío para después buscar mi mano entre el sillón, entrelazar nuestros dedos y perderse nuevamente en la ventana.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

— Hogar, dulce hogar —dijo Marceline tirandose en el gran soca que se unido ante el impacto—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunto inocentemente después de que me viera quitarme los zapatos y las medias que estaban demasiado mojados.

— Me daré un baño. ¿Qué más podría hacer? —pregunte sarcásticamente alejando hacia el baño.

— Cocinar —respondió quitándose sus botas. Muy graciosa.

Una vez en el baño gradúe la temperatura del agua que seria perfecta para quitarme todo el estrés que tenia encima. Ya en la tina, me dedique a masajear mi cuero cabelludo intentando quitarme el olor a perro callejero que había conseguido des pues de que ese automóvil me lavara… bueno, ''nos lavara''.

— De hecho ha sido Marceline quien se ha mojado por completo —me dije a misma haciéndome sonrojar—. Se ha mojado por mi, ha pagado por todas las cuentas el día de hoy, incluso lo de la heladería… —abrace mis piernas y descargue mi cabeza en ellas—. Y ni siquiera le he dado las gracias, creo que la egoísta aquí soy yo —_igual que hace 10 _años. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar el buen momento que pasamos después de la caída de Lumpy—. ¡¿Qu-qué haces pensando en ella, en la bañera?!, eso solo lo hace la gente pervertida.

Hundí mi cabeza en la tibia agua y espere a que mis pensamientos se disiparan, intente pensar en otra cosa, pero enseguida se me vino a la cabeza aquel ''sueño''. Estoy llegando a pensar que más que un sueño es un recuerdo, o tal vez solo estaba exagerando, como lo hago comúnmente, en cualquier caso: esto no me estaba llevando a ningún lado.

Salí de la bañera y enrolle una toalla en mi cabello y otra al rededor de mi cuerpo, para después salir del baño y caminar los escasos metros hasta mi habitación. Debía admitir que el baño había cumplido su propósito de quitarme todo ese estrés de encima, y un par de cremas corporales harían mi noche por completo. Tomé algunos de los tarros que le prometían a mi piel una humectación natural y puse un poco en las palmas de mis manos, pero antes de siquiera poder empezar con mi masaje, sentí como me abrazaban por la espalda y respiraban al lado de mi nuca.

— M-marceline… —intente protestar, pero me fue imposible después de que empezase a besar mi cuello, solté un pequeño he involuntario gemido que hizo caer la toalla de mi cabeza haciendo que Marceline me soltara confundida. Aproveche mi oportunidad y, muy nerviosa pero confundida, me di vuelta para encarar a Marceline. ¿Quién se cree?—. ¿Qu-qué te pasa… —no pude terminar mi pregunta gracias a que Marceline aprovecho la situación para robarme un pequeño beso al cual me opuse, pero claramente, esta mujer hizo de las suyas y me tumbo en la cama donde tomo mis muñecas con una mano y las puso por encima de mi cabeza mientras con la otra mano evitaba que alejase mi rostro del suyo, todo esto mientras aún manteníamos el pequeño beso que se fue haciendo cada vez mas largo, pero que no impidió que que nuestros pulmones reclamaran lo suyo: aire. Finalmente nos separamos con la respiración agitada, aproveche aquel momento en el que Marceline relajo un poco su agarre, y plasme la palma de mi mano en su mejilla haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco—. ¿Qué… haces? —pregunte aún con la respiración entrecortada.

— No lo se —respondió corta y con una sonrisa un tanto forzada—. _ser egoísta _—dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa para que pudiese decir algo.

No lo soportaba, odiaba esos juegos mentales en los que ella me estaba involucrando. No quería esto. Las ganas de llorar se hicieron presente, pero no la quería dejar verme así, débil, como la _princesita chicle_ de hace unos años.

— No lo vuelvas a hacer —dije tomándola de la mano para sacarla de la habitación, no opuso resistencia, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Hacer que? —pregunto seriamente.

— ¡¿De que más me voy a referir?! —grite eufóricamente empujandola fuera de la habitación—. ¡Besarme! —respondí antes de cerrar la puerta fuertemente.

— Glob, Bonnibel —decía fuertemente del otro lado de la puerta—. No seas tan inmadura, solo fue un beso. No es como si te hubiese violado… aún.

— ¡Callate! —¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?, simplemente no entiendo que paso con la Marceline de hace 10 años. Eran esta clase de momentos en los que no me arrepentía haberle dicho lo de esta mañana.

— Solo fue un beso… —empece a cambiarme rápidamente, otro día tendría tiempo para mis cremas—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, lavarte la boca con acido?

— No —respondí saliendo de su habitación y buscando _eso_ entre los escombros de la Habitación de Marceline.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto entrando tras de mi.

— Algo que debí haber hecho desde el momento en que pusiste un pie en esta casa —lo encontré.

— ¿Hablas enserio?, no puedo creer que aún conserves eso —dijo refiriendose al pequeño tablero que tenia en mis manos. Solíamos jugar mucho con el cuando éramos pequeñas—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿Jugar a la profesora?

— No —dije caminando a la cocina seguida de Marceline, a continuación escribí con la tiza ''_Tablero de Reglas''_.

— Debes estar bromeando.

— No bromeo con cosas tan serías como las reglas.

— Realmente no bromeas con nada —dijo entre un bufido, lo mejor era no prestarle atención.

— Regla número 1: Nunca jamas besar a Bonnibel —repetí al tiempo que lo escribía en la pizarra—. Regla número 2: Esta completamente prohibido entrar a la habitación de Bonnibel. Regla número 3: No entrare a la cocina, solo lo haré cuando Bonnibel este presente.

— ¿Eh?, esa regla no tiene sentido.

— Lo tiene, después de recordar que casi muero de hambre por culpa de tu gula.

— ¿Entonces como quieres que coma si te pasas 8 horas del día por fuera? —en parte tenia razón. Aunque seria justo no darle nada de comer, no puedo dejar que se muera de hambre.

— Bien, si cumples las reglas yo te haré de comer las 3 veces del día ¿entiendes?, es tan sencillo como ''Cumples = Comes'' —anoté lo ultimo en la pizarra para luego dejarla en un lugar lo suficiente visible—. ¿Te parece bien?

— Me parece perfecto —respondió felizmente antes de atrapar mi rostro en sus manos, y besarme nuevamente. Es broma ¿no?. No me lo pensé dos veces antes de pegarle nuevamente una cachetada y salir caminando enojada hacía mi habitación—. Supongo que hoy no habrá cena —dijo sobandose su mejilla.

— ¡Supones bien! —confirme entrando a mi habitación en donde, nuevamente, cerré la puerta fuertemente.

Más tarde, Marceline logro convencerme para que le abriese la puerta y lo único que recibí fue su típico beso de despedida, de verdad no entendía su necesidad por hacer eso. De verdad no entendía su necesidad de hacerme enojar. De verdad no entendía la necesidad que tenía por actuar así. No la entendía, no la entendía para nada.

***) He logrado que eso rimara :D … ¿alguien más se dio cuenta?… ¿nadie?… okey ._.**

**Lo que dijo Marceline en frances, corresponde a ''****Je t'appelle aprè****s, salut****''=''Te llamo después, chao''. ''****Je pense que oui****''=''Supongo que si''. **

**Hola gente, lamento la demora, pero he estado encartada últimamente xD, creo que no ha sido un buen momento para iniciar un fic TT^TT, pero en fin, no lo voy a abandonar ni nada parecido… aún (CHAN CHAN CHAN), es broma, no creo llegar ha hacerlo, creo que solo tengo que organizar mejor mi tiempo y ya esta, pero en fin… Reviews:**

**Jayus:**** Debo admitir que tu comentario me ha dejado un poco fría ._. quiero decir: me siento en la responsabilidad de seguir jugando con la personalidad de Marceline que no solo te ha gustado a ti (Admito que también me gusta como ha quedado). Sin embargo creo que en este capitulo lo he arruinado todo xD… (No dejes de leerme TT^TT). Pero bueno, me alegra que te este empezando a gustar el fic, solo espero no haberlo estropeado todo TTwTT.**

**konochan-kaioh: ****^-^ agradezco tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado la personalidad de Marceline, la verdad es que estoy luchando por crear la confinación perfecta, pero es realmente difícil (de hecho creo que en este capitulo lo he estropeado todo, pero pos' YOLO … (?)). En fin, tendré en cuenta tu voto, pero igual puedo hacer que Marceline se convierta en una tsundere y los maté a todos :D.**

**red: No te imaginas el dolor de cabeza que se puede llegar a convertir c:**

**alecita122:**** Creo que es un honor que la creadora de ''A Puertas Cerradas'' me deje dos reviews :3, me gusta tu fic :D.**

**Paradox Etern: ****Y para que te de más rabia, actualizo cada vez que se muere un judío, así que … sufre :D (mentiras, intentare actualizar más seguido) Y respecto a la actitud de Marceline, me alegra que también te guste, intentaré que a ti y a todos los demás les siga pareciendo ''genial''.**

**Rylai:**** No lo abandonare, solo me tomare un tiempo aproximado de 3 semanas en actualizar xD (es broma ._.). ''Sindrome de Sheldon Cooper'' (e.e), pensé que sería un poco pesado hacerla tan analítica, pero justamente estoy empezando a ver lógica en filosofía, y … nada es lo que parece, pero bueno, supongo que no te importa las materias que vea o deje de ver en el colegio así que… Gracias por ''apoyar'' la actitud de Bonnibel.**

**bolillo kun: ****Creo que al final la mayoría votó para que quedasen juntas, pero una parte de mi cree que con un final en el que no estén juntas, todo sería más ''¡BOOM!'', pero en parte tiene sentido lo que dices… ahora mismo estoy en un debate muy grande TTwTT, pero no me preocupo, pues aún le falta mucho para el final. En fin, gracias por tu voto.**

**Hell von Havranek:**

**¡Hola de vuelta, Hell von Havranek!**

**Primero que todo, me disculpo por haberte dejado de ultima, sin embargo, se que este mensaje será un tanto largo así que prefiero dejarte de ultimas para guardar la estética (tonterías mías), pero en fin, a lo que vinimos: **

**Creo que el gusto es todo mío, por tenerte como lectora, y realmente no lo digo por cordialidades o algo parecido, realmente lo digo por el hecho de que te hayas tomado el tiempo de escribirme esta review y los consejos que me has dado son lo que más necesito, así que gracias. Llegue a pensar que el summary me había quedado un tanto flojo, pero si esos 2 renglones te han traído hasta aquí, supongo que no me ha quedado tan mal como pensé ^-^.**

**Para serte sincera, yo tampoco sé a dónde ira el fic, pero te puedo asegurar que será una mezcla entre las ''opciones'' que has puesto, pues, al igual que tu, tampoco me interesa un final feliz en donde se demuestre que el amor de dos personas es inagotable y que puede luchar contra vientos y marea solo para hacer que su amor se consuma *cof cof* BlueIsTheWarmestColor *cof cof*. **

**No tengo muy claro ni el final, ni mucho menos el nudo de la historia, pero también había llegado a pensar aquello de que ''la relación muera en cuanto se acabe esta etapa de la conquista'' pero no me creo en la capacidad de describir el como se pierde la llama de una relación, pues temo que pueda llegar a ser muy cruel xD. **

**No te preocupes respecto a que le cambie la personalidad a alguna de las dos, o que acabe con la vida de una de ellas, pues entiendo lo cruel que llega a ser cuando matan a tus personajes favoritos, (¡Gracias John Green, gracias Veronica Roth, gracias Suzanne Collins, gracias Julie Maroh, gracias Gabriel Garcia Marquez, gracias…! y así podría continuar todo el día).**

**Respecto a los torpes errores que he cometido, estoy consiente de ellos, y he intentado que en este capitulo no suceda lo mismo, sin embargo creo que corro con la ''suerte'' de tener el auto corrector de Pages, el cual cambia algunas palabras sin siquiera avisarme ._. Y me agrada la idea de pedirle a alguien que lo lea antes de publicarlo, sin embargo: si la gente supiera que ''pierdo el tiempo'' haciendo este tipo de cosas (y sobre estas temáticas), dudo que me ayuden, pero en fin, intentare fijarme más en esos errores.**

**Ya para terminar quisiera volver a agradecerte por los consejos y las opiniones, no tienes idea de cuanto me ayudan, y yo también espero que las musas decidan abandonarme en el principio del camino. **

**En fin, lamento haberme extendido aún más en la respuesta de tu review (e.e), pero me emocione. **

**Espero no decepcionarte. **


End file.
